Naruto: Shippūden (2009)
Naruto: Shippūden is the spinoff series of the original Naruto anime and are based on the second part of the manga created by Masashi Kishimoto. The series is directed by Hayato Date and produced by Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo. It began it's original broadcasting on TV Tokyo in February 15, 2007 and is still ongoing. The English dubbed version of the series is produced by Viz Media. It began it's airing in October 28, 2009 on Disney XD and is currently being released direct-to-dvd. English Voice Cast *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno, Udon *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Ali Hillis - Karin *Barbara Goodson - Chiyo, Old Innkeeper (ep186) *Beau Billingslea - Ay, Homura Mitokado *Ben Diskin - Allied Ninja (ep266), Cloud Ninja (ep256), Condor, Gaku Inuzuka (ep282), Land of Frost Feudal Lord, Leaf Village Man (ep257), Mist Ninja (ep285), Ninja Student F (ep282), Sai *Brian Beacock - Allied Ninja (ep267), Allied Ninja (ep276), Chojuro, Flashback Man#2 (ep177), Flashback Ninja#5 (ep175), Flashback Voice#9 (ep175), Land of This' Soldier (ep310), Man#2 (ep177), Reincarnated Ninja (Bird-Mask), Sakon, Sand Ninja (ep218), Sand Village Councillor (ep218), Santa Yamanaka (ep266), Shu, Ukon, Yashamaru (ep297) *Brian Donovan - Leaf Ninja Fan A (ep222), Reporter (ep296), Rock Lee *Brianne Siddall - Nawaki (ep234) *Bryce Papenbrook - Allied Ninja (ep284), Allied Ninja (ep340), Naka Uchiha (ep338), Tatsuma Aburame (ep336) *Carrie Keranen - Keiri (ep336), Naori Uchiha (ep338), Pakura *Catero Colbert - Darui, Killer Bee, Mist Ninja (ep345) *Cherami Leigh - Princess Chiyo, Ruka (ep285) *Chris Edgerly - Hidan, Isobu the Three-Tails (ep329), Leaf Ninja#1 (ep335), Roshi, Torture and Interrogation Force Member (ep331) *Christopher Corey Smith - Crowd Member#4 (ep181), Fuguki Suikazan, Gameru (ep184), Hyuga Ninja (ep191), Ibiki Morino, Jinpachi Munashi (ep288), Kandachi, Shopkeeper (ep291), Yurui (ep289) *Cindy Robinson - Academy Student A (ep277), Allied Ninja (ep321), Hakui (ep278), Kohari Umino (ep177), Leaf Village Girl (ep281), Nadeshiko Village Former Leader (ep235), Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep180), Ninja Student A (ep282), Ninja Student E (ep282), Samui, Stone Village Woman (ep199), Waterfall Ninja#2 (ep178), Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Academy Student C (ep277), Cheering Child (ep175), Child (ep239), Furofuki (ep186), Guruko (ep240), Hina (ep189), Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Nurse (ep193) *Crispin Freeman - ANBU B (ep199), Allied Ninja (ep261), Allied Ninja (ep274), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep312), Chiyomatsu (ep202), Communications Team Ninja (ep280), Ebisu, Flashback Man#1 (ep177), Itachi Uchiha, Land of This' Feudal Lord (ep309), Leaf Ninja (ep307), Leaf Ninja B (ep197), Nigai (ep287), Reincarnated Ninja (Face Paint), Rogue Ninja (ep196), Sasori's Father (ep319), Shibi Aburame, The Fourth Kazekage *Cristina Valenzuela - Innkeeper (ep310), Keiri (ep335), Kid (ep327), Matatabi the Two-Tails (ep329), Sukui *D.C. Douglas - Allied Ninja (ep265), Gari *Danielle Judovits - Ayame (ep183), Tenten *Danielle Nicolet - Flashback Voice#3 (ep175), Karui (ep176+), Yugao Uzuki (eps307-359) *Dave Wittenberg - Communications Team Ninja (ep325), Iburi Clan Man (ep353), Gamariki (ep187), Gamatatsu (ep229), Great Toad Sage, Io (ep184), Mist Ninja (ep345), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302) *David Lodge - Gang Member#1 (ep180), Gang Member#2 (ep181), Jiraiya *Debi Mae West - Tsunade *Derek Stephen Prince - ANBU Ninja (ep315), Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep278), Allied Ninja (ep304), Daimaru (ep316), Flashback Ninja#2 (ep175), Flashback Voice#10 (ep175), Henchman (ep195), Iggy (ep233), Innkeeper (ep286), Intelligence Ninja B (ep197), Leaf Ninja (ep315), Leaf Village Boy (ep281), Man (ep176), Medic Ninja (ep183), Mist Ninja (ep242), Shino Aburame, Villager (ep231), Zaji *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Flashback Voice#6 (ep175), Granddaughter (ep195), Ino's Mother (ep281), Konan, Leaf Village Woman (ep257), Mabui, Miru (ep251), Nurse (ep247), Wife (ep248) *Doug Erholtz - Asuma Sarutobi, Iwashi Tatami (ep323), Kankuro (ep182+) *Doug Stone - ANBU Ninja (ep315), Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep316), Cat Guard (ep189), Chukaku (ep316), Fugaku Uchiha, Gerotora, Kosuke Maruboshi, Man B (ep240) *Erin Fitzgerald - Tokiwa (ep235) *Fred Tatasciore - Gato (ep265), Kakuzu, The Third Raikage (eps244-267) *Grant George - ANBU Ninja (ep357), Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep288), Allied Ninja (ep289), Allied Ninja (ep338), Kakashi's Student (ep360), Kayui (ep289), Kushimaru Kuriarare (ep288), Suigetsu Hozuki, Torune Aburame, Urakaku *Henry Dittman - Allied Ninja (ep316), Allied Ninja D (ep270), Cloud Ninja (ep256), Ensui Nara, Interrogation Ninja A (ep220), Kabuto Yakushi, Sagan, Samurai (ep272), Tekka Uchiha (ep358) *JB Blanc - ANBU Ninja (ep357), ANBU Ninja (ep358), Allied Ninja (ep303), Allied Ninja (ep304), Allied Ninja B (ep270), Allied Ninja C (ep270), Allied Ninja E (ep270), Communication Team Ninja, Gataro (ep226), Intel Unit Ninja (ep264), Kiri, Leaf Village Senior B (ep281), Man C (ep240), Medic Ninja (ep278), Moroi (ep275), Mu/The Second Tsuchikage, Pakkun (ep240), Sasori (Hiruko), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302), Village Headman (ep195) *Jamie Simone - Akamaru *Jamieson Price - Allied Ninja (ep303), Allied Ninja A (ep270), Allied Ninja F (ep270), Baji (ep195), Communications Ninja (ep330), Communications Team Ninja (ep267), Kanpu (ep335), Leaf Ninja#2 (ep335), Medic Ninja (ep278), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302), The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *Joe J. Thomas - Himushi (ep287) *Joe Ochman - Dokku, Nekomata (ep189), Tekuno Kanden (ep190) *John DeMita - ANBU Ninja (ep178), Academy Teacher (ep246), Council Member#2 (ep285), Dango, Dosu Kinuta (ep307), Drunken Man's Friend (ep248), Flashback Voice#11 (ep175), Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Iwakyo (ep239), Jomae Village Head (ep191), Land of This' Minister, Mask Merchant (ep215), Mask Shop Owner (ep177), Motoi, Sakumo Hatake (ep175) *John Eric Bentley - Earth Council Member (ep349), Kinkaku, Son Goku the Four-Tails *Johnny Yong Bosch - Akane's Friend (ep180), Allied Ninja (ep268), Cat Guard (ep189), Genma Shiranui, Kakashi's Student (ep360), Leo, Medic Ninja (ep183), Nurui (ep289), Reincarnated Ninja (ep316), Sasori, Shoseki (ep184), Tanishi's Friend, Yagura, Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Jonathan Fahn - Allied Ninja (ep273), Allied Ninja (ep276), Allied Ninja (ep284), Allied Ninja (ep285), Allied Ninja G (ep270), Baru Uchiha (ep338), Flashback Ninja#1 (ep175), Floor Staff (ep237), Intelligence Ninja A (ep197), Leaf Ninja (ep178), Mist Ninja (ep242), Shikaku Nara *Julianne Buescher - Anko Mitarashi (eps261-264) *Karen Strassman - Nono Yakushi *Kari Wahlgren - Fu, Hana Inuzuka, Medic Ninja (ep307), Mikoto Uchiha (ep247), Pajna Group Woman (ep357), Taji, Tanishi, Tayuya, Yone, Yukimi *Kate Higgins - Child (ep238), Mebuki Haruno, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep229), Sota's Mother (ep234), Suiren (ep242) *Keith Silverstein - Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep278), Allied Ninja (ep321), Allied Ninja Voice (ep282), Attendant (ep262), Ginkaku, Io, Kid (ep327), Kimimaro, Kusune (ep184), Kyusuke, Leaf Village Boy (ep281), Morio (ep278), Natsu (ep330), Ninja Student C (ep282), Stone Ninja (ep282), Sukune (ep187) *Keone Young - Disonasu *Kirk Thornton - Allied Ninja (ep268), Cat Bartender (ep189), Cat Guard (ep189), Cheering Man (ep175), Communications Team Ninja (ep268), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Flashback Voice#1 (ep175), Fu Yamanaka, Fukasaku, Ghost Ship Crew C (ep225), Helmsman, Hyuga Elder (ep192), Intel Unit Ninja (ep264), Kisame Hoshigaki, Land of Earth Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Leaf Ninja Fan B (ep222), Leaf Village Official (ep179), Man#1 (ep177), Medic Ninja (ep183), Medic Ninja (ep276), Mifune, Mist Ninja (ep218), Mist Village Man (ep199), Researcher (ep227), Samurai B (ep280), Sand Assassin Captain (ep182), Soba Shop's Owner (ep225), Tazuna, Thief (ep194), Yokaze *Kyle Hebert - ANBU Ninja A (ep351), Agara (ep221), Akatsuchi, Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep301), Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja Imposter (ep304), Banna (ep233), Big Brother (ep246), Big Cat (ep189), Builder (ep219), Chukichi, Circus Ringmaster (ep281), Cloud Ninja (ep244), Doctor (ep306), Gamaken (ep235), Gataro's Subordinate (ep226), Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Kiji (ep224), Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Leaf Ninja (ep248), Leaf Ninja (ep350), Leaf Village Senior A (ep281), Library Ninja (ep199), Mist Ninja (ep242), Okisuke, Samurai (ep208), Samurai (ep272), Sand Council Member (ep297), Sensory Ninja (ep302), Shade (ep233), Shopkeeper (ep257), Tonika Village Head, Ubau's Subordinate B (ep229), Villager (ep231), Yokozuna (ep281), Young Asuma Sarutobi (ep249) *Laura Bailey - Akane (ep180), Anko Mitarashi, Kurotsuchi, Kushina Uzumaki, Matsuri (eps199-316), Ninja Student B (ep282), Shiho, Student (ep236), Tsunami (ep180), Unagi, Woman#2 (ep176), Young Motoi (ep244) *Lex Lang - Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja (ep304), Allied Ninja (ep309), Allied Ninja Crowd (ep303), Allied Ninja Messenger (ep302), Hayate Gekko, Land of This' Soldier (ep310), Tsukado (ep181) *Liam O'Brien - Adult Urushi (ep338), Cameraman (ep218), Cat with Scar (ep189), Crowd Member#3 (ep181), Gaara, Gang Member#3 (ep180), Kokuyo (ep235), Kotetsu Hagane, Land of Water Feudal Lord (ep218), Leaf Village Official, Sabiru (ep193), Samurai (ep204), Ship Captain (ep243) *Lucien Dodge - Nozikaru Troop Ninja (ep287), Post Station Crowd (ep286) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Allied Ninja (ep273), Cheering Woman (ep175), Choji's Mother (ep281), Cloud Village Woman (ep282), Katsuyu, Koharu Utatane, Kokuo the Five-Tails, Kurenai Yuhi, Leaf Village Woman (ep257), Maki, Mei Terumi, Mito Uzumaki, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep243), Nekobaa (ep189), Old Woman (ep220), Old Woman (ep281), Shima, Suzume (ep178), Tsume Inuzuka (ep240), Uhei (ep240), Voice (ep246), Waterfall Ninja#1 (ep178), Woman (ep193) *Matthew Mercer - Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep301), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Doctor (ep318), Ganryu, Gyuki the Eight-Tails, Heiji (ep316), Husband (ep248), Kaiza (ep180), Kanabun (ep181), Leaf Ninja (ep249), Pain (ep324), Samurai (ep208), Sand Assassin (ep182), Sekiei's Partner (ep192), Shade (ep233), Ubau (ep229), Ubau's Subordinate A (ep229), Yahiko (eps252-348), Yamato (eps230-256, 309-361), Yoshiteru (ep202) *Megan Hollingshead - Flashback Voice#5 (ep175), Komushi's Mother (ep319), Leaf Village Girl (ep281), Leaf Village Woman (ep220), Shizune, Stone Ninja (ep190), Tonton, Waterfall Ninja#3 (ep178), Yoshino Nara *Michael McConnohie - Barrier Core Ninja (ep359), Hagoromo Otsutsuki (ep329), Kanpu (ep336), Leaf Ninja (ep315), Monkey King Enma (ep249), Osoi (ep316), Sealing Team Ninja (ep316) *Michael Sinterniklaas - Reincarnated Ninja (ep316), Utakata *Michael Sorich - Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep316), Choza Akimichi, Cloud Ninja (ep256), Gamabunta (ep249), Gotta, Isono, Jirobo, Kin, Land of Hot Water Feudal Lord (ep262), Waraji (ep180) *Michael Yurchak - ANBU Ninja (ep347), Obito Uchiha, Young Jiraiya *Michelle Ruff - Ameyuri Ringo (ep289), Mom (ep291), Shizuka (ep235), Sora, Urushi, Young Maki (ep285) *Mona Marshall - Academy Student (ep246), Biwako Sarutobi, Boy (ep248), Girl (ep188), Inari, Mirror Woman (ep186) *Neil Kaplan - Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep264), Allied Ninja Voice (ep282), Bill Collector (ep286), Cloud Ninja (ep282), Cloud Village Man B (ep282), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Ghost Ship Crew A (ep225), Ikkaku Umino (ep249), Madara Uchiha, Old Man (ep283), Researcher (ep227), Sand Assassin (ep182), Suzaku Nara (ep275), The Masked Man, The Third Raikage (eps282-301), Torifu Akimichi (ep211) *Nicolas Roye - Muta Aburame, Rai Uchiha (ep338), Shisui Uchiha, Yusuke (ep223) *Ogie Banks - ANBU A (ep199), Council Member#1 (ep285), Interrogation Ninja B (ep220), Medic Ninja (ep183), Nokizaru Troop Ninja (ep287), Omoi, Sand Assassin (ep182) *Orion Acaba - Hoheto Hyuga *Patrick Seitz - ANBU Ninja (ep357), Communications Team Ninja (ep325), Earth Council Member (ep349), Han, Henchman (ep195), Ikkaku Umino (ep177), Ishikawa/First Tsuchikage (ep332), Jako (ep194), Kitsuchi, Leaf Village Man A (ep198), Leaf Village Official, Medic Ninja (ep183), Medic Ninja (ep328), Raido Namiashi, Sada (ep224), Stone Ninja (ep336), Stone Village Man (ep199), Terai (ep198), Teuchi (eps176-222), Tokuma Hyuga, Torture and Interrogation Force Member (ep331) *Paul St. Peter - Allied Ninja H (ep270), Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox, Old Man (ep293), Rashii (ep270) *Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju (ep326), Kidomaru, Young Danzo Shimura (ep211) *Quinton Flynn - ANBU Ninja (ep248), Allied Ninja (ep261), Earth Ninja (ep349), Iruka Umino, Sealing Core Ninja (ep274), Villager#3 (ep187) *Richard Cansino - Akane's Father (ep180), Craftsman (ep238), Flashback Ninja#3 (ep175), Flashback Voice#7 (ep175), Gang Member#2 (ep180), Iroha Hyuga (ep275), Izakaya Owner (ep237), Izumo Kamizuki, Leaf Village Official, Medic Ninja (ep237), Ranka, Sadai (ep196), Sandal Man (ep186), Sealing Core Ninja (ep274), Suguro (ep194), Villager#2 (ep187) *Richard Epcar - Gang Member#1 (ep181), Hanzo, Land of Lightning Feudal Lord, Sand Village Councillor (ep218), Villager (ep347) *Rick Zieff - Gang Member#3 (ep181), Shiba (ep240), Villager (ep180), Zori (ep180) *Robbie Daymond - Musai, Yukai (ep320), Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi, Daikoku Funeno (ep176), Earth Council Member (ep349), Land of Wind Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Old Man (ep220) *Roger Craig Smith - Bisuke (ep240), Dan Kato, Deidara, Guard (ep290), Hayama Shirakumo (ep190), Medical Unit Guard *Sam Riegel - Baki, Blue B (ep282), Cheering Man (ep175), Denka (ep189), Flashback Voice#2 (ep175), Fukai (ep318), Ko Hyuga, Tofu (ep195) *Sandy Fox - Miina, Naho (ep196) *Skip Stellrecht - Communications Ninja (ep330), Communications Team Ninja (ep267), Ghost Ship Captain (ep225), Hanzo's Subordinate (ep347), Ittan, Kagami Uchiha (ep211), Leaf Ninja (ep249), Man (ep359), Medic Ninja (ep183), Might Guy, Mist Ninja (ep345), Monga (ep285), Ningame, Shade (ep233), Shinobu Mibu (ep219) *Spike Spencer - Allied Ninja (ep264), Allied Ninja (ep284), Bill Collector (ep286), Communications Team Ninja, Council Member#3 (ep285), Intel Unit Ninja (ep264), Nokizaru Troop Ninja (ep287), Shun (ep330), Tango, Yatogo Ryugen (ep335) *Stephanie Sheh - Builder's Son (ep219), Cheering Child (ep175), Child (ep237), Child (ep238), Flashback Voice#4 (ep175), Hibachi, Hinata Hyuga, Hishaku (ep225), Honoka (ep227), Iburi Clan Woman (ep353), Nadeshiko Ninja (ep235), Ran (ep288), Rin Nohara, Tamaki (ep189), Woman (ep177), Woman#1 (ep176), Yukata *Steve Blum - Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (eps304-305), Allied Ninja (ep316), Ao, Chomei the Seven-Tails (ep329), Hinoe, Kizashi Haruno, Leaf Ninja (ep350), Ohnoki, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Steve Kramer - Chen (ep312), Cloud Village Man A (ep282), Doto Akimichi (ep282), Flashback Ninja#4 (ep175), Flashback Voice#8 (ep175), Gonbee (ep199), Hiruzen Sarutobi, Samurai (ep202) *Steve Staley - Giichi (ep180), Neji Hyuga, Nonota *Susan Dalian - Haku *Tara Platt - Karura (ep297), Temari *Todd Haberkorn - Academy Student (ep246), Atsui (ep269), Bando (ep224), Child (ep238), Cloud Ninja (ep246), Communications Team Ninja (ep280), Crowd Member#2 (ep181), Dodai, F (ep296), Gataro's Subordinate (ep226), Ghost Ship Crew B (ep225), Guy's Team Member (ep357), Headquarters Ninja (ep330), Inabi Uchiha (ep358), Kakashi's Student (ep360), Katazu (ep181), Kid (ep327), Kinoto, Komushi (ep319), Korobi (ep182), Kurenai's Father, Noble Cat (ep189), Saiken the Six-Tails (ep329), Stone Ninja (ep190), Suika (ep236), Villager#1 (ep187), Watase, Young Killer Bee, Young Might Guy *Tom Gibis - Allied Ninja (ep267), Sand Village Councillor (ep218), Shikamaru Nara *Tony Oliver - Allied Ninja (ep284), Earth Ninja (ep349), Man (ep193), Minato Namikaze, Sekiei (ep192) *Travis Willingham - Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep301), Communications Team Ninja (ep268), Crowd Member#1 (ep181), Daibutsu, Earth-Style Ninja (ep301), Guruguru, Jugo, Medic Ninja (ep278), Samurai (ep202), Smart-Mouth Allied Ninja (ep301), Tatewaki, Zetsu *Troy Baker - Land of Fire Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (ep190), Messenger Ninja (ep275), Pain (eps272), Yamato *Vic Mignogna - ANBU Ninja (ep217), ANBU Ninja (ep350), Allied Ninja (ep300), Cat (ep189), Cee, Drunk A (ep358), Drunk B (ep358), Guy's Team Member (ep357), Henchman (ep195), Horse Handler (ep194), Kurozuka (ep199), Leaf Ninja (ep350), Leaf Ninja A (ep197), Leaf Village Man B (ep198), Medic Ninja (ep193), Medic Ninja (ep278), Mist Ninja (ep357), Mist Ninja (ep358), Nagato, Rogue Ninja (ep196), Sand Council Member (ep199), Tenga, Young Obito Uchiha *Wally Wingert - Aoba Yamashiro, Kisuke Maboroshi (ep193), Motoi's Father (ep244), Mozuku (ep231), Sagiri (ep235), Shade (ep233), Shin, Stone Ninja (ep242), Yaoki (ep182) *Wendee Lee - Academy Student B (ep277), Hanare (ep191), Moegi, Old Head Nurse (ep222), Yugito Nii *William Frederick Knight - Danzo Shimura 'Additional Voices (Archive Footage)' *Dan Woren - Meizu (ep257; Footage) *Henry Dittman - Kakko (ep344; Footage) *John DeMita - Kagari (ep258; Footage) *Kari Wahlgren - Hotaru (ep324: Footage) *Kirk Thornton - Taiseki (ep343; Footage) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Shiore (ep258; Footage) *Michael Reisz - Mizuki (eps215, 275, 327; Footage) *Michelle Ruff - Matsuri (ep244; Footage), Young Haku (ep265; Footage) *Roger Craig Smith - Inabi Uchiha (ep211; Footage) *Sam Riegel - Mubi (ep258; Footage) *Stephanie Sheh - Nagato's Mother (ep347; Footage) *Stephen Apostolina - Oboro (ep258; Footage) *Troy Baker - Yahiko (ep347; Footage), Yashiro Uchiha (ep211; Footage) *Vic Mignogna - Nagato's Father (ep347; Footage) *Wendee Lee - Yurika (ep327; Footage) Category:Anime Category:2009 Anime